The Werewolf
by Agent BM
Summary: Crumbelina has been cursed after a werewolf attack and turns into a werewolf during a full moon. She then goes on a rampage throughout sugar rush. I don't know what else to say. No flames please, can't afford those right now. Don't ask
1. Chapter 1

T**he werewolf**

**i don't own wreck it Ralph**

(Sugar rush Main Street, 2 am)

Crumbina exited her coffee shop and locked up. It was a nice clear night in sugar rush and a full moon was out. She walked across the dark street back to her house. She passed by some of the racers businesses like Taffyta's restaurant and the boys Bros for hire office. She heard something in a dark alley by the movie theater. She started to get scared, she got even more scare when she saw a wolf with glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth walk out of the alley

"Nice wolf, nice big wolf" said Crumbelina scared

The wolf growled viciously. Crumbelina screamed and ran away, the wolf went after her

"HELP! IM ABOUT TO BE EATEN BY A WOLF!" Shouted Crumbelina hoping to get somebody's attention

the wolf jumped at her and started scratching her clothes with its sharp claws. Crumbelina screamed as it bit her neck and tried to eat her face. One of Taffytas bots from her restaurant threw the wolf off of her and shot the wolf. Crumbelina started to pass out, but not before she saw the wolf turn back into one of Taffyta's racing fans

"Thank you" said the fan before dying

Crumbelina passed out on the cold hard street. The robot picked her up

(The next day)

Crumbelina woke up in her bed back home the next morning

"What happened last night, I can't remember" said Crumbelina as she sat up

she looked at her body for wolf scratches or bites, there were none, her body was as good as it always was

"No scratches or bites? man that was some nightmare, but it felt so real" said Crumbelina as she got her clothes together

Little did crumbelina know that the attack was only the beginning of something terrible that was going to happen

**sorry for the short chapter, I'll make more tomorrow night. Please review and no flames please**


	2. Chapter 2

not long after Crumbelina was attacked by the werewolf, she started feeling strange. She had nightmares about her killing her friends, her appetite changed an she ate a lot of meat, and she kept having strange visions. She went to candlehead's evil shop to talk to her to see if she knew anything about her problem. After telling Candlehead everything she knew what was wrong

"Crumbelina, you're not gonna believe this but you're cursed, and on the next full moon, you're gonna turn into a werewolf" said Candlehead

"A werewolf, how can you tell?" Asked Crumbelina scared

"You think I opened this evil shop because I wanted to? I know some things when it comes to monsters" said Candlehead

"Well what do I do?" Asked Crumbelina scared

"I have 2 things, first is to kill yourself, and when you regenerate you'll be back to normal" said Candlehead

"I am not doing that" said Crumbelina

"The second option is to hide in your house and don't let the full moon shine into your house, and most importantly you. If you don't transform then you should be fine" said Candlehead

"Well when's the next full moon?" Asked Crumbelina

"Tonight" said Candlehead

"WHAT?"

"It'll be dark soon, I suggest you go home and cover your windows" said Candlehead

(That night)

Crumbelina had managed to cover all the windows in her house with curtains. She turned on a lamp and sat on her couch

"Relax crumbs, you're not gonna turn into a wolf, you'll be fine. I'll just watch some tv and take my mind off this" said Crumbelina as she covered herself with a blanket and turned on her tv

What Crumbelina didn't notice was the moonlight was leaking through a small window she forgot to cover, and the light was shining into her living room and into her. Crumbelina started to feel pain in her body, a lot of pain.

"Aahh, what's happening to me I'm burning up" screamed Crumbelina as she threw her jacket and boots off.

She noticed her feet growing bigger and hair growing on her arms. She screamed as her hands grew bigger and grew claws

"HELP ME, SOMEBODY! HELP ME PLEASE, HELP ME!" Screamed Crumbelina hoping one of the racers next door would hear her, but no one did

Her body grew so big her shirt, stockings and her skirt ripped off her body. Her entire body had black fur grow out of it. She screamed really loud as her face changed into red eyes, razor sharp teeth, and a long mouth and nose. Crumbelinas mind changed, she now had no memory of her friends, her life, anything, all that was on her mind was blood and death

Crumbelina busted her door open, looked up at the moon and howled loudly before going towards Main Street


End file.
